Wireless communication networks represent a considerable investment and must be adequately protected to preserve the same. For example, wireless communication networks in the form of cellular telephone networks typically include a multitude of short range towers sites each providing coverage for an area or “cell.” The multitude of short range tower sites form an area covered by the network. The tower sites typically include at least one large tower having one or more antennas for receiving a signal sent from a cellular telephone. The tower sites also include one or more shelters (e.g. buildings) housing the equipment of a particular service provider for processing the calls received at the tower site. The towers and the related equipment represent a huge financial investment as well as a considerable investment in time erecting and maintaining the tower sites. Obviously, it is desirable to protect both of these considerable investments.
The damage that can be caused by a lighting strike to the tower and the related equipment located at a tower site is significant. Accordingly, ground systems have been developed to protect the towers and related equipment from a lighting strike. However, if the grounding system has been tampered with, a component of the grounding system removed (e.g., theft of a ground bar) or the grounding system is otherwise disabled, the tower and related equipment are vulnerable to damage resulting from lighting strikes.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method for monitoring components of wireless communications networks including but not limited to grounding systems in cellular telephone networks in order to adequately protect the significant investment that wireless communication networks represent.